My Life are Absolutely Changed
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: New Prussia... harus merasakan ada perubahan pada kehidupannya sejak Canada menyuruhnya tingga di rumah Germany selama liburan musim panas! New Prussia yang suka menyendiri kini disibukkan dengan kehidupan Germany yang bisa dibilang selalu sibuk, dan dia harus tahan bersama dengan North Italy yang ribut... bagaimanakah nasibnya? Hikkikomori!NewPrussia
1. Chapter 1

Pemuda berambut perak dan bermata merah crimson itu menutup bukunya pelan, ia menatap kearah hamparan kebun yang sangat indah dan nyaman.

"SHINN-CHAAN~~"

Namun sayangnya berisik.

Sesosok pemuda berambut coklat tiba-tiba datang menerjangnya. Mata crimsonnya bertemu coklat yang hangat namun penuh air mata itu.

"Venecianno-kun... kau lebih tinggi dariku jadi jangan menerjangku seperti ini. Untung aku masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan." Protes 'Shin-chan'

"Vee~ Shin-chan! Doitsu jahat sekali padaku~~ masak dia memarahiku karena aku memenuhi kamarnya dengan bendera putih, Vee~" rengeknya tanpa memperdulikan protesan dari 'Shin-chan'.

"Haa? Apa Maksudmu Velicianno-kun? Kau memenuhi kamar dengan bendera putih? Bagaimana caranya...?" Tanya 'Shin-chan' bingung tapi wajahnya tetap datar—lebih datar dari Iceland, Norway ataupun Hong Kong.

"Hiks... vee~~" bukannya membalas, Italy malah tambah merengek. Sementara Shin-chan hanya bisa diam.

Apa yang bisa dilakukannya?!

Haa~ kehidupannya yang dulu tenang kini hancur berantakan.

My Life are Absolutely Changed!

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya

My Life are Absolutely Changed © K. Tetsuragi.

Rate: T (For bad words)

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Parody.

Warning: Heta!Gaku.

Chapter 01: Prologue.

New Prussia menghela nafasnya pelan, ia tak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. ia kembali membaca buku yang ia bawa ditemani North Italy yang selalu ada disampingnya bergumam, 'vee~ vee~' dengan bodohnya.

Dan ia ingin sekali mengutuk Canada yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di rumah Germany selama liburan musim panas ini.

" _Sekali-sekali kau harus berlibur ketempat lain kan? Apa kau tidak bosan mengurung diri dikamar dan keluar rumah hanya untuk ke sekolah. Kebetulan kau kenal Douitsu kan? Bagaimana selama liburan kali ini kau menginap disana."_

" _He... aku mala—"_

" _Aku tak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun, Prussia-kun..."_

Dia yang tak mau cari masalah dengan Canada yang udah mulai ketularan Yanderenya Akashi Seijuurou dari fandom sebelah. Akhirnya terdiam dan menyetujui usulan Canada—yakni tinggal di rumah Germany selama liburan musim panas.

Tapi begitu ia sampai di depan rumah Germany, bukannya Germany ia yang ia lihat pertama—namun ia malah disambut dengan terjangan maut dari seorang France—si mesum yang rada-rada maho #plak. Yang berakhir dengan bonyoknya France karena digebukin orang sekampung—eh bukan yang ada disana kecuali Germany, Ita bersaudara, dan Japan.

Pemuda dengan tinggi 160cm itu melihat banyaknya orang disini. Ada England, dan America, China, Japan, France, South dan North Italy, dll.

"Mou~ kenapa kalian jahat sekali padaku, aku hanya ingin memeluk Shin-chan~" rengek France kayak banci taman lawang yang ditangkep sama satpol pp.

"Jangan sentuh dia dengan kemesumanmu itu Kuman France... kalau dia sampai tertular kemahoanmu, bisa-bisa aku yang dicincang Canada! Canada udah ketularan Akashi tau nggak sih!"

Sementara New Prussia hanya bisa terdiam, ia yang tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti pembicaraan para Nation lain, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Sampai di sebuah hamparan rumput yang luas.

"Rumah ini luas sekali ya~ dan juga sangat indah, banyak ornamen-ornamen klasik disini..." katanya sambil duduk disalah hamparan rumput itu, di sampingnya bermekaran banyak sekali bunga dandelion.

"Disini tenang ya?"

New Prussia menoleh kearah sumber suara—disana ada Japan yang terdiam sambil membawa dua buah cangkir berisi teh hangat.

"Mau teh?"

"hn... boleh, etto—namamu Nihon... iya kan?"New Prussia menatap Japan dengan tatapan datar sementara Japan hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Nee... Shin Puroisen-san—"

"Panggil Shin saja tidak masalah."

"Ah kalau begitu... Shin-san, apa kau menyukai tempat ini?" New Prussia kembali fokus ke buku yang ia baca.

"Maa... aku kan baru saja tiba disini. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa." Jawab New Prussia tanpa sekalipun melihat Japan.

"Oh... begitukah?"

"Nee~ Nihon... Shin-chan~ Waktunya makan siang ve~~" Tiba-tiba muncul North Italy di depan mereka yang membuat mereka kaget.

"Kau membuatku kaget saja North Italy... apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Venecianno?" New Prussia menatap North Italy yang kini sedang memasang senyum anehnya.

"Ve~? Tentu saja boleh... oh iya semua sudah menunggu kita disana." New Prussia, North Italy dan Japanpun kembali masuk ke rumah Germany yang sangat besar dan mewah.

My Life are Absolutely Changed!

Suasana ruang makan terkesan sangat ribut. South Italy yang protes kenapa ada kentang di pastanya lah~ China yang mempromosikan teh herbal buatanya ya lah, North Italy yang nangis lah. Serta Germany yang marah-marah.

Sementara New Prussia hanya makan dalam hening. Namun ia merasa kesal dengan suasana yang ribut ini. Ia mengebrak meja makan.

"Bisakah kalian diam." Nada dingin terdengar dari mulut New Prussia, ia menatap semuanya dengan tatapan yang tajam dan sedingin es.

Semua tiba-tiba terdiam, menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Kita ini sedang makan jadi biasakanlah untuk tidak membuat keributan. Mengganggu orang makan saja." Dia lalu melanjutkan makannya tanpa menghiraukan para nations yang ketakutan.

Dan akhirnya mereka membuat memo di otak mereka.

[Jangan pernah membuat New Prussia marah atau kita akan dibekukan oleh tatapannya yang sedingin antartika itu.]

Mereka lalu makan dengan tenang, tidak ada suara lain selain paduan antara pisau dan garpu dengan piring.

Mereka semua terlalu takut.

Setelah mereka makan, mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing, terutama New Prussia yang mengurung diri di kamarnya—lebih tepatnya itu kamar kakaknya Germany, Prussia juga namanya—sambil membaca bukunya.

Knock Knock Knock

"Shin-san ini saya Nihon, bolehkah saya masuk?" Tanya Japan sopan.

"Ya, masuk saja... tidak di kunci."

Japan masuk ke dalam kamar, dilihatnya New Prussia yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi sambil membaca buku dan mendengarkan music melalui earphone.

"Semua memanggilmu untuk keluar Shin-san."

Sementara New Prussia hanya terdiam, ia kembali membaca bukunya.

"Aku tak suka keramaian Nihon, katakan pada mereka kalau aku tak akan ikut."

"Jangan begitu Shin-san, kita disini harus—"

"BERISIK!"

Japan kaget mendengar nada New Prussia yang naik satu oktaf dari biasanya. Ia menatap Japan dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Ah... Sumimasen." Japan keluar dari kamar lalu menutup pintu kamar milik New Prussia.

"Haah... menganggu sekali..."

My Life are Absolutely Changed!

New Prussia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dirinya yang sangat menyukai keheningan ini mendadak biasa aja di dekat seorang North Italy yang sangat berisik.

"Haa... nggak masalah yang penting dia dekat dengan seseorang dan tidak terus mengurung diri di kamar." Gumam Germany yang melihat New Prussia dan North Italy dari kejauhan.

ToBeContinued.

YEAHH! Buat ff lagi gue.

Haa~ gue bingung mau bilang apa, yang penting selamat menikmati ff ini ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum itu di My Life are Absolutely Changed!

"BERISIK!"

Japan kaget mendengar nada New Prussia yang naik satu oktaf dari biasanya. Ia menatap Japan dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Ah... Sumimasen." Japan keluar dari kamar lalu menutup pintu kamar milik New Prussia.

"Haah... menganggu sekali..."

My Life are Absolutely Changed!

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya

My Life are Absolutely Changed © K. Tetsuragi.

Rate: T (For bad words)

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Parody.

Warning: Heta!Gaku.

Chapter 02: My Life and That House.

Japan kembali ke tempat para Nation lalu duduk di samping kiri North Italy, wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi seperti habis lihat setan.

"Vee? Nihon kau kenapa? Ngomong-ngomong Shin-chan mana?" Tanya North Italy.

"S..saya? saya baik...baik saja... A.. a... etto Shin-san...? d..dia bilang, dia tidak... dia tidak ingin diganggu..." Jawab Japan tergagap.

"Oh begitu ya~ vee~..."

"Eh benarkah? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya England yang ada di samping kanannya. Ia menatap Japan dengan seksama, membuat Japan makin salah tingkah.

"S...saya... Sa.. saya benar...benar, ti..tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, I...Igirisu-san."

Namun England bukanlah orang yang gampang percaya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa Shin membentakmu?"

Skak mat, Japan sudah tak punya kata-kata yang bisa digunakan untuk mengelak, pas banget.

"I...iya..."

"Anak itu, tidak pernah belajar yang namanya sopan-santun!"

"A... su...sudahalah Igirisu-san, l...lagipula itu salah saya... saya memaksanya padahal dia tidak mau." Kata Japan sambil menenangkan sang ketua osis dari Hetalia Gakuen itu.

"Tidak Nihon, dia sekali-kali harus diberi pelajaran..." England berencana untuk pergi ke kamar New Prussia namun dihentikan oleh America.

"Biar aku saja yang bicara sama Prussia, Igirisu." Tanpa menunggu respon dari England, America pergi menuju tempat New Prussia.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Prussia, ini aku America."

"Masuk saja, tidak aku kunci." America membuka pintu kamarnya, menampakkan New Prussia yang sedang membaca buku.

"Jika kau menyuruhku untuk keluar dan bersenda gurau dengan para Nation yang di luar sana, sebaiknya kau pergi." America duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya... itu memang tujuan utamaku sih tapi..."

My Life are Absolutely Changed!

America dan New Prussia datang ke halaman rumah Germany, disana mereka membuat sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan.

"Nah, sekarang sana minta maaf sama Nihon!" Seru America sambil mendorong New Prussia, di depannya ada Trio Axis, Japan, North Italy dan Germany.

New Prussia menelan ludah berat, ini pertama kalinya ia minta maaf ke orang lain selain Canada, Vancouver ataupun sudara-saudaranya.

"Ni... Nihon... a...aku minta maaf." New Prussia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak menatap Japan, sementara Japan hanya tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Shin-san." New Prussia hanya terdiam lalu duduk di tempat yang paling sepi, di halaman itu, dan kembali membaca bukunya.

-Ini Pembatas-

New Prussia yang merasa bosan meninggalkan tempat itu, ia berjalan lurus tanpa mengetahui kemana langkah kakinya itu membawanya, sampai ia berhenti di sebuah tembok besar yang menjulang tinggi, disana ada bagian tembok yang roboh.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Doitsu punya tempat seperti ini." New Prussia memasuki bagian yang roboh itu, dia sampai di sebuah hamparan dandelion, lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah rumah—yang tidak begitu besar, juga tidak kecil.

"Rumah siapa itu?" New Prussia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah itu lalu berjalan-jalan di dalamnya.

"Rumah ini gelap... mana saklar?" setelah ia mendapatkan Saklar ia menghidupkan lampunya, ia terkaget. Rumah ini terlihat sangat berantakan. Dan ada satu ruangan aneh yang entah kenapa menyeret kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam.

 _Krieeet_

New Prussia membuka pintu itu, ia terdiam. Banyak darah yang mungkin sudah mengering ada di sana, rantai yang sudah usang dan juga ada beberapa alat siksa seperti cambuk, pedang dan lain-lain.

" _Mulai sekarang kau temanku, da~"_

New Prussia menoleh kebelakang, tidak ada orang disana.

"Suara siapa tadi."

" _Ha... mana mungkin aku ingin menjadi temanmu, ha!"_

Kali ini ia berbalik ke posisinya semula, disana ada dua orang... yang satu diikat dengan rantai. Dan yang satu lagi tersenyum lalu mencambuk pemuda yang diikat itu.

" _Jawabanmu salah, da~ kau harusnya menjawab. 'iya aku adalah temanmu, salam kenal.' Da~"_

Entah kenapa New Prussia merasa kakinya membeku, tidak bisa di gerakkan, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada dua orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"...!" New Prussia terkejut mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa berbicara, iapun tak bisa menggerakkan lehernya hanya untuk melihat kearah lain.

Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa.

" _Persetan! Aku tak akan mau menjadi temanmu!"_

Sabitan cambuk kembali menyentuh kulit putihnya yang mengeluarkan darah, tubuh pemuda yang dicambuk tadi itu sudah bisa dibilang tidak bagus lagi, banyak luka-luka memar yang bahkan sudah membiru, bekas goresan pedang, bekas cambuk, luka bakar dan masih banyak lagi sementara New Prussia hanya terdiam.

'Seseorang tolong aku...' batinnya.

My Life are Absolutely Changed!

"Vee~ Shin-chan mana?" Tanya North Italy sambil menanyakan keberadaan pemuda berambut perak yang merupakan adik dari negara yang tak pernah diketahui keberadaannya itu #dibomCanada.

"Iya... dan sekarang juga sudah malam, bagaimana ini?" sahut Japan khawatir, masalahnya New Prussia belum ada sehari tinggal di rumah Germany yang super duper besar ini, entar kalau dia Nyasar bagaimana?

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar mencarinya, abis Rumah Germany sama Rumahnya Austria sama-sama gede! Kalau ngumpul kayak gini kan susah nyariknya!" Saran Indonesia, seorang pemuda shota dengan rambut hitam pendek dan mata hitam yang menggemaskan.

"Aku setuju dengan Indoneshiaa-kun, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja?"Sahut Japan, mereka akhirnya berpencar, termasuk Germany. Ia mencari ke sebuah tempat yang ada di belakang rumahnya.

Germany menatap tempat yang baru saja dimasuki oleh New Prussia. Ia menimbang-nimbang, 'Apa benar Shin masuk kesini?', namun akhirnya ia memasuki ruangan itu.

"Lampunya menyala, kurasa ia memang ada disini..." diapun mencari New Prussia di rumah itu.

My Life is Absolutely Changed!

New Prussia masih tak bisa bergerak, ia masih terdiam melihat pemuda yang diikat itu dicambuk, di kuliti dan disiksa lainnya, dan kali ini pemuda yang menyiksaanya kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

" _KAU TAHU! HANYA AKU YANG ADA UNTUKMU...TIDAK ADA LAGI! BAHKAN ADIKMU!"_

New Prussia hanya terdiam mendengar pemuda dengan syal yang sedikit terkena cipratan darah dari orang yang dia siksa.

" _Ti...tidak, aku tak akan mengangapmu teman, kau hanyalah sampah... dan kubilang satu hal, dia tidak meninggalkanku."_

" _KAU BILANG DIA TIDAK MENINGGALKANMU? BUKTINYA APA? NYATANYA IA BISA HIDUP MEWAH? DAN DIA SAMA SEKALI BERNIAT UNTUK MEMBEBASKANMU DARI SINI?"_

" _ADIKMU ITU MENGKHIANATIMU!"_ Pemuda itu menurunkan tone bicaranya

" _Hanya aku temanmu... Kau harus tau itu."_ New Prussia hanya terdiam melihat pemuda yang malang itu kembali disiksa, tubuhnya yang mungil itu—mungkin lebih tinggi darinya.

" _Dia... dia tidak mungkin menginggalkanku... aku yakin suatu saat nanti—"_ Kata-kata pemuda itu berhenti ketika ujung sebuah senapan menyentuh dagunya.

" _Ngomong lagi, da~... bilang hal itu lagi aku akan menembakmu, jangan mengelak dari kenyataan. Jika aku bilang hanya aku temanmu, ya hanya aku... jangan berbicara orang lain termasuk adik yang bahkan mengkhianati kakaknya itu padaku."_

" _Dia berkhianat, kau harusnya tau itu."_

" _Dia tidak berkhianat."_

" _Tidak! Adikmu berkhianat, dia memang pengkhianat. Dia melupakanmu."_

" _Tidak... ia tidak melupakanku."_

" _Ia membuangmu."_

" _Ia tidak membuangku."_

" _Ia tak akan menyelamatkanmu."_

" _Ia pasti akan menyelamatkanku."_

New Prussia merasa tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit... napasnya sesak... dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Kata-kata itu terus terulang bagaikan kaset rusak di kepalanya

" _Adikmu berkhianat."_

" _Dia melupakanmu."_

" _Ia membuangmu..."_

" _Ia membuangmu."_

" _Ia membuangmu."_

 _Ia membuang..._

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shin... oy Shin!" New Prussia menatap apa yang ada didepannya, Germany yang memegangi kedua pundaknya, nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..."

"Apa yang terjadi bagaimana bisa kau—" kata-kata Germany terhenti setelah New Prussia tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri.

"Oi Shin! Shin!"

My Life are Absolutely Changed

New Prussia membuka matanya pelan, keringat dingin melintasi dahi sang pemuda berambut perak itu, melintasi pipi kirinya lalu menetes dari dagunya.

" _Ia membuangmu."_

"Ukhhh..." New Prussia kembali memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia menatap sebuah nampan berisi makan malam yang sengaja ditinggal Germany di meja di samping ranjangnya, ia mengambil nampan itu lalu melihat, Spagetthi Bolognese dengan parutan keju diatasnya, dibawah piring terdapat sebuah memo.

 _Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan disana, sepertinya kau melihat ilusi saat kakakku disiksa oleh Russia...Rumah itu dibuat khusus untuk penyiksaan... jadi nggak salah kalau...ah aku bingung mau nulis apa,yang penting kau tenang dulu... jangan kesana lagi._

 _#Ludwig Beilschmidt._

"Ludwig? Oh Douitsu..." New Prussia membuka plastik (ane lupa namanya) yang membungkus nampan itu agar tak dihinggapi lalat, lalu memakan pastanya.

"Enak juga... biar kutebak ini pasti buatan Venezianno-kun." Katanya sambil memakan kembali Pasta itu.

Setelah selesai makan ia membawa nampan itu ke dapur, disana ia melihat, sosok Russia tengan berbicara dengan China—mereka masih ada disini? Padahal sudah malam?

Tapi New Prussia terdiam melihat Russia, pakaian itu, syal itu.

 _Kau mungkin melihat ilusi saat kakakku disiksa Russia._

Berarti, orang yang ada di depannya ini, yang menyiksa pemuda malang itu—dan parahnya pemuda yang ia siksa itu kakaknya Germany.

New Prussia melewati mereka tanpa berbicara, tapi ketika ia melihat Russia ia merasa sangat takut.

Ingatan-ingatan itu berputar kembali dikepalanya.

Ukkhh~ tapi mikirin itu New Prussia malah semakin penasaran! Ia akan menyelidiki lagi tentang rumah itu.

To **Be** Continued

Yeah akhirnya chapter 02 jadi desu!

Haa~ benar-benar melelahkan desu #apanya? #plak

Oh iya i=aku lupa nulis Profilnya New Prussia

Ini dia!

Nama: New Prussia

Human N: Ferdinant F. Jones (Now)

Gilbert Beilschmidt (past)

Age: unknown.

DoB: unknow.

Dia tidak mengetahui masalalunya, yang ia tahu ia ditemukan oleh America di Ontario—dan jadilah namanya Ferdinant F. Jones, ia memiliki sifat kebalikan dari dirinya dulu (Kingdom of Prussia) dia dingin, cuek, jarang bersosialisasi, pendiam, suka menyendiri, benci buku harian... karena merasa tidak ada hal yang perlu ia kenang dan ia jarang keluar rumah, ia hanya keluar rumah untuk sekolah ataupun urusan negara .

Nah sedikit bayangan tentang New Prussia sampai jumpa chap depan!


	3. Chapter 3

New Prussia menatap ruang tengah rumah Germany dengan tatapan malas, dipegangnya sapu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku membersihkan rumah sebesar ini sendirian!"

" _Oh iya, Shin... kau bisa bantu bersih-bersih selama aku di rumah Indonesia, kumohon ok?"_

Ukk... dia melakukan hal ini karena ia tahu diri, dia kan numpang tinggal selama liburan ya jelas dia mau melakukannya.

Tapi...

"Tapi ini rumah gede banget tau, masa aku harus—"

Ting nong...

Mendengar suara bel berbunyi New Prussia langsung berjalan mendekati pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu pelan.

"Ara Shin-kun, apa aku mengganggu?" Sosok gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan hiasan bunga dirambutnya tersenyum sambil berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah... tidak, s...silahkan masuk." Gadis itupun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa ya? Tiba-tiba kamu datang kesini etto Hungary-san." Tanya New Prussia gugup, digaruknya belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku diminta Doitsu untuk membantu mu membersihkan rumah. Saa... ayo kita mulai."

New Prussia hanya terdiam melihat Hungary yang berjalan untuk mengambil peralatan kebersihan.

Kurasa New Prussia sedang jatuh cinta.

My Life are Absolutely Changed!

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya

My Life are Absolutely Changed © K. Tetsuragi.

Rate: T (For bad words)

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Parody.

Warning: Heta!Gaku.

Chapter 03: My Life and Diary.

"Haa~h akhirnya selesai juga!" New Prussia merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa sementara Hungary berjalan menuju dapur, ia bilang ia ingin membuat teh.

"Huuh~ aku ngantuk."ucapnya tanpa sadar ia telah tertidur di sofa itu. Lima menit kemudian Hungary datang dengan nampan berisi teko dua buah cangkir, dan antek-anteknya.

Ia terdiam sejenak menaruh nampan itu sambil menatap wajah New Prussia yang tertidur dengan tenangnya.

"Haaa~ dia benar-benar mirip dengannya, namun benar-benar berbeda (1) ah, kalau kacamatanya dipakai tidur entar bisa rusak." Hungary melepaskan kacamata yang masih terpasang pada wajah putih pucat milik New Prussia.

"Enggh~" ia menggeliat saat Hungary melepas kacamatanya lalu kembali terlelap.

Ditaruhnya kacamata New Prussia diatas meja, lalu ia berjalan menjauhi sofa tersebut.

-Ini Pembatas Desu!-

New Prussia terbangun melihat sebuah nampan berisi teh dan antek-anteknya.

"Hoaa~m pas banget ni... haus banget... ngomong-ngomong Hungary-san mana ya..." New Prussia terbangun memakai kacamatanya, ia kemudian mencari sosok berambut coklat panjang itu, namun karena dia masih belum hapal betul, ia malah nyasar.

Sampailah ia pada sebuah pintu sebuah ruangan, dibukanya pintu ruangan itu. Ia melihat banyak sekali rak yang berisi buku.

"Biar ku tebak ini pasti perpustakaan." New Prussia memasuki ruangan itu, penuh debu... dia ataupun Hungary mungkin tak membersihkannya.

"Kenapa semua buku disini sampulnya sama desu." New Prussia mengambil satu buku yang ada disana lalu membacanya.

"Ore-sama no Nikki (2)? Haa~ apa-apa ini... jangan bilang semua buku ini buku harian lagi?" Di bukanya halaman pertama dari buku ini.

" _Ore-sama nikki vol_ ekkhh nomornya kabur. _Hari ini aku bertemu dengan boss baruku, dia orangnya sangat seru. Namanya Frederick II tapi aku panggil Frizt-Oyaji atau Oyaji saja, dia sering bermain denganku aku. Aku menyukainya. Teutonic Order."_

"Ah... males baca buku harian—apa ini milik kakaknya Doitsu?"

New Prussia menaruh buku itu lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, dibukannya pintu itu—dia kaget begitu melihat Hungary yang ada di depannya.

"H—Hungary-san?!" Hungary mendekat sementara New Prussia mundur.

"Hu—hunggary-san apa yang akan—"

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" New Prussia terus mundur sampai akhirnya punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

"Hm? Mengenang masalalu... ya?" New Prussia terdiam menatap Hungary yang kini tepat ada di depannya.

"A—apa maksudmu?"

Kini wajah Hungari tepat berada di depan kuping New Prussia, ia bisa merasakan napas yang berhembus dari hidung Hungary.

"Nah... sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

" **Kau itu siapa?"**

New Prussia menatap kedepan dengan wajah tegang.

Siapa?

"A—apa maksudmu? Tentu aku New Prussia!"

" **Apa itu benar."**

New Prussia terdiam, sebenarnya ia sediri juga bingung. Ia sebenarnya siapa? Ia tidak ingat apa-apa tentang dirinya, masalalunya ingatannya semua kacau.

"K—kurasa."

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau itu Prussia?"

New Prussia terdiam mendengar kata-kata Hungary, ia bingung... namanya memang Prussia, New Prussia lebih tepatnya.

"Nein.. nein... jangan gagal paham, Shin." Hungary menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam, seringaian terpasang jelas pada wajah cantiknya.

"Siapa kau... **New Prussia? Atau Kingdom of Prussia** —kakak dari Douitsu." Hungary menjauh meninggalkan New Prussia yang terdiam sambil perlahan kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk.

" _Siapa kau... New Prussia? Atau kingdom of Prussia—kakak dari Douitsu."_

Tidak...

Itu tidak mungkin.

Ya bukan.

New Prussia keluar dari rumah itu, lalu berlari menuju rumah yang berada dibalik tembok besar itu. Seingatnya dia sudah diperingati Doitsu untuk tidak datang ke sana lagi. namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkannya.

Ia masuk ke rumah itu—masih berantakan seperti terakhir kali ia memasuki rumah itu 3 hari yang lalu. New Prussia lalu memasuki ruangan penyiksaan itu.

Disana ada sebuah kasur yang usang dan penuh bercak darah. Disampingnya ada rantai usang yang memang ada ssejak tiga hari yang lalu, namun ada satu hal yang janggal.

Buku?

Ia tak pernah lihat ada buku yang terlumuri dengan darah itu disini.

Ia lalu mengambil buku itu, dibukanya halaman pertama, bercak darah menutupi sebagian dari tulisan-tulisan itu.

"Ore-sama nikki... vol... ukhh ketutup darah ...Ssia adalah Teman... ng baik... ia russ ad... bersama... Pru... ketutup darah semua. Nggak bisa kebaca!" New Prussia memasukan buku itu kedalam tas kecil yang ia bawa.

Dia keluar dari rumah itu namun kini ia terdiam, banyak orang disana.

Bagaimana bisa. Dan ia kembali membeku. Ia tak bisa banyak bergerak! Apa yang terjadi?

" _Nii-san! Nii-san!"_ New Prussia mendengar derap kaki yang menuju kemari, New Prussia kembali menjadi patung. Yang ia lihat kini ada pemuda—yang ia ketahui kakaknya Germany berdiri tepat di depannya, ia mengenakan kaos putih polos yang terhiasi oleh noda darah, perban yang melilit tangan, kaki, dan kepala serta celana selutut yang juga berwarna putih polos yang terhiasi nada.

" _Yo... West? Kau merindukanku?"_ Yang New Prussia lihat sekarang itu adalah Germany yang kini memeluk kakaknya sambil menangis, sesekali ia mendengar kata 'gomenasai' keluar dari bibir sang jerman.

" _Hey... kau jangan nangis donk West! Bikin malu aja."_

Germany masih terisak dalam diam, sementara New Prussia membelalakkan matanya, tanpa sadar air mata menuruni pipinya.

"D...Doitsu... Doitsu..." ia menangis tanpa ada satupun yang mendengarnya.

"Doitsu... Doitsu..." masih nama sang germanian yang terucap dari mulut New Prussia, air mata mengalir dari matanya lalu jatuh dari dagunya.

"Doitsu..."

.

.

.

.

"West..."

Ini pembatas.

New Prussia keluar dari kerumunan ilusi itu—ketika ia melewati tembok itu, ilusi yang ia lihat semua menghilang—namun tidak dengan tangisannya.

"Bagaimana... aku..."

"Aku ini... siapa?"

" _New Prussia atau Kingdom of Prussia."_

Disekanya air mata yang keluar dari matanya, ia harus mencari tahu ini. Apa yang terjadi—kenapa ia melihat ilusi itu... kenapa ia menangis.

Kenapa ia merasa Germany adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"West..."

"West..."

"West..."

"West..."

"West..."

Ia memasuki rumah Germany lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia akan mandi dengan air panas hari ini. Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

.

.

.

"Siapa aku..."

New Prussia menutup matanya, ia masih ingat—malam bersalju itu, dia berada di tengah lautan salju—hanya tumpukan salju.

" _Apa aku akan mati."_

Ia menutup matanya pelan—sampai akhirnya ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya.

" _Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah salju begini?"_

Tangan itu terulur kearahnya—ia menatap sang pemilik tangan—pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru—dan kacamata yang terpasang manis diwajahnya.

" _Kalau kau tak punya rumah, kau ikut aku!"_

Ya... New Prussia ingat. Malam bersalju itu.

Hari pertama ia bertemu dengan America.

TBC

HUAAA! Chapter apa ini FAIL! Ini yang terburuk!

Dan untuk balasan Review:

 **Acriel Braginschmidt** Review anda akan dibalas oleh New Prussia!

New Prussia: untuk romance? Nein! Nein! No romance?! *terdiam* sejak kapan aku bisa bahasa jerman?

Me: Abaikan yang diatas... ada kok dikit. Hmmm... Pair? Masih rahasia. Mungkin Germany, mungkin Russia, mungkin juga Hungary... kita lihat aja kelanjutannya.

Ja. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	4. Chapter 4

_Di sebuah daratan yang penuh dengan salju, hanya bangunan yang berdiri—terselimuti putihnya salju._

 _Sesosok pemuda berusia sekitar 12-15 tahun berdiri di tengah-tengah salju yang dingin ini._

" _..."_

 _Uap air keluar dari setiap hembusan napasnya, tangan kecilnya merangkuh tubuh kecilnya yang bergetar kedinginan. Mata merah rubynya menatap kedepan dengan tatapan yang lemah._

" _Apa aku akan mati disini?"_

 _Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah mobil yang melintas dan berhenti di depannya._

" _Apa kau gila—berkendara di tengah badai seperti ini." Ucap sang pemuda—pengendara mobil itu turun dari mobilnya. Ia menatap sang pemuda._

" _Hey? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Di tengah salju begini."_

 _Pemuda itu menatap sang pengendara mobil—ia terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaannya._

" _Kalau kau tak punya rumah kau boleh ikut denganku!" pemuda itu terdiam sebentar._

" _Namaku Alfred! Alfred F. Jones! Kau bisa panggil Aku America! Yah karena namaku—memang begitu."_

" _America ya..."_

" _Namamu siapa?"_

 _Pemuda itu terdiam. Ia mencengkram kepalanya._

 _Namanya..._

" _Ukh..."_

" _Oi Kau kenapa!"_

" _Namaku..." pemuda itu mundur sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit._

" _..est..."_

 _Satu kata terucap dari pemuda itu, membuat Alfred menjadi sedikit._

" _Est?"_

 _Pemuda itu menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat._

" _...est..." rasa sakit yang dirasakan pemuda itu semakin besar, napasnya tersengal-sengal, pandangannya kabur lalu semuanya menjadi gelap._

" _Hei... kau kenapa hey!"_

My Life are Absolutely Changed!

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya

My Life are Absolutely Changed © K. Tetsuragi.

Rate: T (For bad words)

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Parody.

Warning: Heta!Gaku, Special flashback, Human name used!

Chapter 04: My Life and Past.

 _Iiii : flashback_

New Prussia membuka matanya—ia merasa kepalanya sakit. Matanya juga terasa berat.

"Mimpi ya..." Gumam New.

'Mimpi itu...'

"Vee~ _Buon giorno_ ~" Ia menatap sosok North Italy yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hmm _mornin'..._ " North Italy menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir di dekatkannya dahinya ke dahi New prussia. Ia lalu menjauh tiba-tiba.

"Vee~ kau demam!"

"Benarkah..." New Prussia menatap North Italy dengan tatapan lemah.

"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja." Sambungnya, North Italy menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau itu jangan bohong, aku tahu kau demam, wajahmu memerah, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil kompres."

Ia melihat sosok berambut coklat itu menghilang dari hadapannya, ia lalu menatap langit-langit kamar milik kakak Germany—yang ia tiduri selama ia menginap di rumah Germany.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingatnya... tidak awesome sama sekali." Ia terdiam, apa yang barusaja ia katakan.

New Prussia mengangkat tangannya—seolah-olah menggapai apa yang ada diatas sana, ia lalu menutup matanya pelan.

" _Ukh..."_

" _Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"_

 _Pemuda itu membuka matanya, hal yang ia lihat pertama adalah sosok pirang berkacamata dari balik kacamatanya ia bisa melihat biru yang indah menghiasi matanya._

" _Kalau tak salah kau... Alfred kan?"_

" _Eum." Alfred menatap pemuda yang terbaring di kamarnya itu dengan tatapan ramah._

" _Kalau kamu? Namamu siapa?"_

" _Tidak..."_

" _Hn?" Alfred terdiam, pemuda itu menatap dengan tatapan bingung._

" _Aku tidak ingat namaku..." Alfred hanya menatap pemuda itu, rambut perak itu... mata semerah ruby itu._

" _Kau tidak ingat siapa namamu? Susah ya... bagaimana kalau aku memberikanmu nama."_

" _Nama?" Tanya Pemuda itu._

" _Bagaimana kalau Fredinant..."_

" _Ferdinant? Terserah kau." Pemuda berambut perak itu, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, memunggungi Alfred._

 _Alfred keluar dari kamar itu, menuju sofa disana ia melihat adiknya yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang sama, ia menatap_

" _Bagaimana, kyoudai?" tanya pemuda itu._

" _Dia tidak ingat apa-apa Mattie..." sahut Alfred, pemuda yang dipanggil 'Mattie'—lebih tepatnya Matthew Williams, duduk di sofa._

" _Tapi sebelum ia pingsan, ia terus berkata. ...est... est... begitu." Sang personifikasi dari negara Kanada itu menatap Alfred dengan tatapan bingung._

" _est..."_

" _Bukan... dia mengucapkan satu suku dengan sangat lambat sehingga aku hanya mendengar 'est'nya saja... Hmmm... mungkin maksudnya fast."_

" _Mungkin... west..." sangkal sang adik, Alfred menatap Matthew._

" _West? Barat? ada apa dengan barat?" Matthew hanya sweatdrop mendengar respon sang kakak._

" _Kau... ini bodoh ya?"_

" _Apa maksudmu? Hero sepertiku ini tak mungkin bodoh, kau saja yang kurang jelas!"_

" _Ya... ya aku yang salah." Matthew menghela napas._

" _Siapa yang memanggil siapa dengan nama west? Hanya satu orang di dunia ini—"_

" _Aku tahu!" potong Alfred. Ia menatap adiknya dengan tatapan. 'ini-bagus!'_

" _Dia kan... YAHOOOOOIIII 457 juta Euro PUNYA GUE! Gue mau telpon Francis ah—"_

" _Jangan! Dia masih hilang ingatan! Kita harus mengembalikan ingatannya terlebih dahulu baru entar beritahu Francis—tumben kamu buat taruhan sama dia—entar dia nggak percaya lagi." Saran Matthew, Alfred terhenti. I_

" _Iya juga ya? Yasudahlah... masalah ingatannya biar kamu yang urus. Entar 457 jutanya kita bagi dua deh!"_

 _Sementara dibalik pintu itu, sosok yang kini bernama Ferdinant mengintip pembicaraannya._

" _Hm...? 457 juta? Sudahlah aku tak berhak ikut urusan mereka." Ferdinant kembali berjalan menuju ranjang lalu membaca buku dengan posisi duduk bersila diatas ranjang._

My Life and Past.

New Prussia's POV

"Vee~ Shin-chan, kamu makan ya~ vee~ Doitsu belum pulang..." kata Venezianno-kun sambil membawakanku sebuah nampan berisi semangkok bubur segelas air putih dan juga obat.

"Vee~ kata dokter kau hanya perlu istirahat... dan jangan banyak pikiran vee~"

Memang benar... akhir-akhir ini aku sering kepikiran, terutama tentang pertanyaan dari Hungary-san, dan juga keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi selama aku tinggal disini.

"Arigatou... Veneziano-kun, aku bisa makan sendiri." Kataku ketika melihat Venezianno-kun kini sedang bersiap-siap menyuapiku dengan sesendok bubur.

"Vee~ aaaa~~"

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"Aaaa~~"

Verdammnt... dia mengabaikanku... eh?

Sejak kapan aku bisa berbahasa jerman. Tunggu perasaan aku setiap hari berbicara dengan Germany menggunakan bahasa jerman.

Apa maksudnya ini.

"Vee~ aaa~" ukkhh... dengan terpaksa aku buka mulutku, membiarkan Venezianno-kun menyuapiku.

Tapi bubur ini rasanya enak.

Aku masih terdiam, sambil sesekali menikmati setiap suapan dari bubur tersebut.

Aku teringat sesuatu.

" _Mulai hari ini kamu akan tinggal dengan saudaraku Matthew Williams, dia Canada... dan hmmm... kurasa kau juga sama dengan kami." Kata Alfred, ia menatap Matthew yang berdiri disampingnya._

" _Kami telah memutuskan... mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi bagian dari kami, Kanada, namamu adalah New Prussia, human namemu... yang akan kau gunakan untuk berinterkasi dengan orang lain selain kami adalah Ferdinant F. Jones."_

" _New Prussia?" aku menatap kedua orang yang ada di depanku._

" _Ya..." aku hanya terdiam, entah kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan nama itu._

 _Prussia._

 _New?_

"Vee~ Shin-chan!" reflek aku mengambil switchblade yang sedari tadi memang ada di depannku. Aku terkaget kalau yang ada di depanku itu Venezianno-kun, ia kini meringkuk di pojokan sambil berkata. 'vee~ aku minta maaf... jangan bunuh aku.'

Aku mendekatinya, lalu mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Vee~"

"Gomen'ne Venezianno-kun. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa kok." Dia lalu mendekat dan menerjangku.

"Vee~ benarkah?"

"Ve—Venezianno-kun...b—bangun dari tubuh—"

"Saya masuk ya." Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Nihon yang berdiri di depan pintu, dengan aku yang masih ditindih oleh Venezianno-kun. Dia mengambil camera memphotonya.

"M—aaf saya datang disaat yang tidak tepat."

"O—Oi Nihon!"

Sosok Nihon menghilang dari kamar itu.

"Vee~ kau kenapa?" tanya Venezianno-kun yang terduduk diatas perutku.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak duduk diatas perut orang?" tanyaku sambil sweatdrop di tempat.

"Vee~ eh... gomen!" dia buru-buru bangun lalu membantuku berdiri, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi.

"Oi Nihon kemana saja kau ta—Oh Doitsu. Kukira Nihon." Sosok itu...

Doitsu.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kudengar kau demam?" Tanyanya, aku hanya terdiam lalu duduk di ranjang.

"Ya, setelah minum obat dan istirahat yang cukup, rasanya udah agak baikkan."

"Oh." Aku bisa lihat Venezianno yang keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkanku dan Doitsu yang masih di depan pintu. Ia lalu mendekat.

"Nee..."

"Hmmm?"

"Tidak..."

"Haa? Kau ini kenapa sih... nggak awesome banget..." dia menatapku dengan tatapan 'tadi-bilang-apa?'

"Ukhh... aku juga nggak tahu aku bilang apa, ini keluar tiba-tiba dari mulutku! Tadi juga... kese."

Ha? Kese?

"jiiii..." dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang super tajam setajam silet.

"Kenapa West." Dia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan biasanya.

"Ti—tidak—tidak ada apa-ap—tunggu, tadi kamu bilang apa… West"

"West? Jangan mengada-ngada dong... mana mungkin aku memanggilmu... West." Aku terdiam.

Ya aku memanggilnya West tadi.

"Bisa dijelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba kau memanggilku 'West'?"

Aku terdiam, aku tak berani menatap mata birunya. Aku menarik napas lalu membuangnya perlahan, berusaha tenang.

"Aku sendiripun tak tahu, tapi kurasa aku menyukai nama it—"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi." Doitsu berdiri dari posisinya lalu pergi dari kamar kakaknya.

"Memangnya ada apa..."

"Dengan panggilan itu."

"West..."

TBC

Preview.

 _Kenangan lama yang terungkap ._

 _Pecahan ingatan yang mulai bermunculan_

 _Penyesalan, putus asa, rasa bersalah_

 _Luka lama yang tak bisa tertutup lagi._

 _Selanjutnya di My Life are Absolutely Changed._

 _Chapter 05: My Life and Boy called 'West'_

 _Aku ingin tahu, siapa diriku yang sebenarnya._

*Pojok Auth*

YAHOOOOOOOOO semakin terungkap!

Kemungkinan terbesar pairingnya memang bakal Germancest cuman kalau buat yaoi sih... lihat aja kedepannya. Dan apalagi ini Previewnya. Ini previewnya terinspirasi dari anime Higurashi no Naku Koro ni -_-

Balasan Review:

 **Hay Anime14** Review anda akan dijawab oleh Hungary.

Hungary: Eh? Saya dengan Shin-kun? Kurasa itu pair yang bagus ^^ lagipula sifatnya berkebalikan dengan Prussia yang dulu desu~ honhonhon~.

New Prussia: jadi itu alasannya -_- dan apa-apaan tertawa itu

 **Acriel Braginschmidt** Review anda akan dibalas oleh Germany!

Germany: Oh begitu, baguslah... jika kau tak perduli lagi dengan main pair. aku juga semakin penasaran—dan tentu saja ia akan mengingat kalau dia adalah Nii-san.

New Prussia: kau lebih tua dari America bukan? Mana mungkin.

Germany: mana mungkin bagaimana?

New Prussia: aku ini adikknya America dan Canada! Mana mungkin aku kakakmu.

Germany: emang kalian ada hubungan darah? Memang kau ingat masa lalu mu?

New Prussia: Ngg—nggak sih.

Germany: Jadi kemungkinan itu masih ada...

Ukkhhh kalian malah berantem sampai jumpa minna!


	5. Chapter 5

"...!" Germany membuka matanya tersentak, ia terbangun dengan posisi duduk, di usapnya keringat dingin yang mengalir dari dahinya dan turun ke dagunya.

Germany merebahkan tubuhnya—ditutupnya kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Kenapa aku memimpikannya lagi..."

" _Sayonara... West."_

Sang Germany itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Menahan sesuatu yang berusaha keluar dari bibirnya.

 _Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada kakaknya—Gilbert yang kini ada di pangkuannya. Mata merah itu terlihat redup, tangan yang dulu kuat itu kini terlihat lemas._

" _Mungkin ini sudah saatnya."_

 _Ludwig hanya terdiam menyaksikan tubuh sang kakak yang perlahan menghilang. Hanya air mata yang menetes dan genggaman tangan ludwig yang menandakan ia tak ingin kehilangan sang kakak._

 _Namun Ludwig tak berkata apa-apa bakhan saat kakaknya betul-betul menghilang._

Germany masih terdiam diatas ranjang, ia menutup matanya dengan lengannya, membiarkan suatu cairan bening menetes melewati telinganya.

"Nii-san."

My Life are Absolutely Changed!

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya

My Life are Absolutely Changed © K. Tetsuragi.

Rate: T (For bad words)

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Parody.

Warning: Heta!Gaku, Human name and nation Name Used!

Chapter 05: Me and The Boy Called 'West'

New Prussia menatap sosok berambut coklat dengan mata emerlad yang kini ada di depannya ini dengan tatapan sebal.

"Oh... ayolah Shin~ Mi Amigo~ bantu aku! Kamu kan pinter matematika~" pinta pemuda itu sambil memelas.

"Haaa~h baiklah Spain-senpai. Aku akan membantumu... lagipula kenapa kau malah nanya sama adik kelas sih." New Prussia menatap Spain dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hehehe..."

Ya... New Prussia itu masih kelas satu sedangkan Spain sudah kelas dua... dan kecenya Spain yang kakak kelas malah minta diajarin sama New Prussia yang notabenenya adik kelas.

Ya... dunia sepertinya sudah terbalik.

"Kalau ada bentuk akarnya tinggal di kalikan dengan bentuk sekawannya, lalu..." Spain hanya terdiam menatap tangan Prussia yang menari dengan indahnya diatas kertas dengan pennya.

"Woah~ kamu ternyata memang pintar! Dan penjelasanmu mudah dimengerti."

"Limit kan mudah..." gumamnya. Ia melihat Spain yang kini mengerjakan soal lainnya.

"Nee... arigatou na, Shin... kau benar-benar membantuku."

"Tidak masalah..." New Prussia kembali menatap buku yang kini ditulisi oleh Spain.

"Ah... Senpai kau salah... harusnya bukan begitu tapi begini." New Prussia mengambil paksa pen milik Spain lalu membenarkan apa yang salah.

'Eh apa yang kulakukan?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hua~ begitu ya? Gracias Shin."

"Ah... iya... sama-sama juga."

Suasana hening New Prussia sibuk dengan urusannya sedangkan Spain juga sibuk dengan urusannya.

"Naa... Shin."

"Iya ada apa?" New Prussia menatap Spain yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah... tidak, lupakan saja." New Prussia kembali fokus ke buku yang ia baca sementara Spain masih menatapnya.

'Kapan kau akan ingat? Siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?'

Ini Tembok Berlin

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya... adios..." New Prussia hanya terdiam menyaksikan Spain yang pergi menjauh.

" _Jaa... adios~ Gilbo..."_

"Ah... Senpai tunggu!" Spain terhenti ia berbalik menatap wajah New Prussia yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti saat sekolah, Antonio-senpai." Sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah yang selalu datar itu, Spain terdiam sejenak.

"Eum! Sampai jumpa di sekolah juga Shin—Ferdinant!" Spain tersenyum lebar lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi rumah itu.

"Spain-senpai... cih, kurasa aku kini merasa bersalah padanya."

"Aku harus segera mencari tahu lebih lanjut... apa aku benar-benar kakaknya Doitsu." New Prussia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

-Di Tokyo, Japan.-

"Nani? Jadi sebenarnya—Shin-san itu..."

"Iya... akupun berpikiran seperti itu..." England menyeruput teh yang disajikan oleh pemuda jepang yang kini duduk disampingnya itu.

"Aku dengar dari America dia tak pernah ingat namanya—dan selama ia tidur ia selalu bergumam... '..est... west...' begitu.

"Dan kudengar dari Canada—ah siapa ya Canada? Ah lupakan. Dia dapat kabar dari Prussia kalau selama dia di rumah Doitsu dia selalu mengalami hal yang aneh."

"Hal aneh?" tanya Japan, England kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Ya... seperti, ilusi... dia selalu berhalusinasi—melihat ilusi seorang pemuda yang mirip sekali dengannya.. ya masa lalu Gilbert."

Japan menatap ke arah depan—melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya sembari menyeruput tehnya.

"Jadi menurut kalian Shin-san itu—Gilbert-san?"

"Ya... begitulah."

Suasana hening—tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Japan dan England—semua terdiam.

"Nee... Nihon."

"Ya... ada apa Igirisu-san?" Japan menatap mata emerlad sang british, kini wajahnya agak tertutupi oleh semburat pink manis.

"Ak—aku ingin b—bilang... k—kalau ak—aku... aku..." England tergagap sementara Japan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Se—sebenarnya.. aku... etto... aku..."

"Aku?"

"A—aku... s—su...su—suka... samakamu!" England mempercepat kata-kata terakhirnya sementara Japan kini menatap England dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ah... I—igirisu-san... e...EHH? e—etto.. aku—aku... aku..." Japan menghela napas untuk menghilangkan gagap yang kini merambat ke arahnya.

"E—etto Igirisu-san... etto... wa—watashi mo... anata no koto suki desu(*)." Jawab Japan dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah.

"Eh? Serius?" tanya England yang di jawab anggukan oleh Japan.

England terdiam dengan wajah yang merah namun di dalam benaknya yang terdalam ia berteriak gembira.

'YATTA! ANE JADIAN AMA NIHON... ANE UDAH NGGAK JONES LAGI~'

Mungkin kayak gitu

Ini Tembok Berlin.

Ferdinant menatap lapangan luas yang kini ada di depannya.

Ah ini pasti ilusi lagi... hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya. Ia lalu menatap sekitarnya, ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari kearah seroang pemuda yang kini duduk disampingnya.

" _Hei, mau duduk?"_

Sosok itu menatap Ferdinant, ia lalu mengangguk dan duduk disamping pemuda itu.

Tumben ia bisa bergerak—biasanya dia langsung membeku ketika ada yang beginian.

"Kau Prussia kakak Doitsu kan? Kau mirip sekali denganku."

" _Kesesese! Eh? Masa? Ah iya juga ya... oh iya namaku Gilbert! Namamu siapa?"_

"Namaku... Ferdinant." Jawabnya sambil menatap lapangan dandelion itu dengan tatapan datar—ia menampak ke belakang.

'Kalau dilihat lagi sepertinya ini lokasi rumah di balik tembok itu.' Batinnya, sambil menatap ke sekitarnya.

" _Ah! Itu West! Sini~"_ Ferdinant menatap ke arah Gilbert melambaikan tangan.

Sesosok bocah berumur 7-10 tahun berlari kearah Gilbert dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

" _Haa~h kupikir kau kemana, Nii-sama."_ Sosok bocah itu—Ludwig menatap Gilbert dan Ferdinant dengan seksama—bergiliran.

" _Nii-sama?"_ raut bingung terpasang pada wajanya yang imut itu. Sementara Gilbert hanya tertawa.

" _Ehehe... West! Coba tebak yang mana Nii-sama!"_ Ferdinant menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan – _jangan tarik aku ke dalam ke isenganmu.-_ yang dibalas dengan tatapan memelas Gilbert.

"Haaa... ya West... yang mana Nii-sama." Akhirnya Ferdinant menyetujui untuk mengerjai sang bocah malang tersebut. Namun akhirnya sang bocah itu sadar kalau dia sedang dikerjai dan akhirnya berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di pangkuan Gilbert.

" _Kesese! Kau memang pintar West!"_

" _Karena orang yang disamping ini seperti terpaksa melakukannya!"_ jelas Ludwig sementara Ferdinant hanya menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Oh... baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya—Doitsu. Aku Ferdinant, Shin—" Ferdinant menghentikan kata-katanya.

'Tidak mungkin dia percaya kalau aku itu New Prussia.' Batin pemuda itu, ia lalu berkata lagi.

"Ah yang terakhir itu... lupakan saja." Ferdinant tahu kata-katanya tadi akan menimbulkan rasa penasaran. Tapi ia hanya terdiam.

Ini Tembok Berlin.

New Prussia membuka matanya pelan—mimpi, ia bermimpi bertemu dan berbicara dengan Doitsu saat kecil.

"Vee~"

New Prussia menatap ke kiri—ia melihat North Italy yang kini berdiri dengan Germany dan Japan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Vee~ kamu mau ikut ke rumah Nihon? Kita akan membatunya mempersiapkan untuk festival kembang api!"

New Prussia menatap Germany lalu bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Tunggu sebentar... aku akan ganti baju." Kata New Prussia yang disambut reaksi 'YEEEYYY~' dari North Italy, Trio Axis itupun keluar dari kamar tersebut. 15 menit kemudian New Prussia kembali dengan kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans selutut—jangan lupa jaket tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Vee~ ayo kita berangkat!" Kata North Italy, merekapun melangkah keluar dari rumah itu.

Selama perjalanan New Prussia hanya menatap jendela pesawat, melihat indahnya langit tak berawan (karena pesawat mereka terbang diatas awan) ia melihat awan kok, yang menggumpal dari atas.

"Shin-san... aku ingin bicara dengan anda..." kata Japan. New Prussia menatap Japan dengan tatapan aneh.

"Iya... ada apa Nihon?"

"Aku akan membantumu—mengembalikan ingatanmu." New Prussia menatap Japan dengan tatapan – _aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu-_

"Ini hanya perkiraanku saja—apa anda sering melihat ilusi tentang Gilbert-san?" New Prussia menatap Japan dengan tatapan – _bagaimana bisa kau—_ lalu kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ya... begitulah."

"Apa anda pernah berfikir kalau anda itu memang Gilbert-san?"

"Kurasa... pernah... lebih tepatnya aku berpikir apakah aku benar-benar dia." Japan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Mungkin anda memang Gilbert-san."

"Lalu?" New Prussia menatap Japan dengan tatapan datarnya—sementara Japan hanya menatap New Prussia.

"Kalau anda memang Gilbert-san tentu kau harus ingat semuanya bukan? Apa saja yang sudah kau ingat?"

"Hmmm... aku masih belum bisa mengingat apa-apa... ah iya aku ingat, hmm... yang pernah aku lihat itu."

New Prussia menceritakan semuanya pada Japan—entah kenapa ia merasa Japan dapat menyelesaikan masalah krisis identitsa yang kini melandanya. Lagipula ia duduk di kursi yang jauh dari Germany.

"Dan juga Hungary-san yang bertanya 'Apa kau benar-benar New Prussia atau Kingdom of Prussia—kakak Doitsu' begitu." New Prussia mengakhiri ceritnya—ia menatap Japan lagi sekali.

"Hmm... begitu ya... akan aku pikirkan dulu—"

New Prussia hanya mengangguk mendengar respon sang pemuda jepang—sementara Japan hanya terdiam.

'Ternyata... Gilbert-san 'dipanggil' lagi' batinnya.

 _They can_ _ **disappear**_ _or just_ _ **change name**_ _and_ _ **personality**_ _, and they can_ _ **appear**_ _again_ _ **called back**_ _by someone's_ _ **sudden memory (**)**_

"Aneh... kurasa juga aneh, sejak kapan Prussia bisa ada di ingatan kita lagi?" America menatap semuanya dengan tatapan aneh

"Iya juga ya... kurasa dia muncul tiba-tiba." Sahut Russia.

"Dan kenapa aku benar-benar merindukannya sekarang." Timpal France

"Iya juga..." England terdiam—ia teringat kata seseorang ketika ia lahir menjadi sebuah nation.

" _Kalian adalah makhluk misterius—kalian bisa hidup hanya beberapa hari atau sampai beberapa abad. Kalian bisa menghilang atau berganti nama dan sifat—serta kalian dapat muncul kembali oleh ingatan seseorang."_

England terdiam—ia kembali mengingat Prussia beberapa bulan sebelum America memperkenalkan New Prussia.

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang hal itu benar—bahwa Nation bisa bangkit karena ingatan—kalian ingat kata-kata ini bukan? 'kalian bisa bangkit kembali—terpanggil oleh ingatan seseorang.' Ingat bukan."

Semua yang ada disana mengangguk—

"Dan biasanya—itu jarang terjadi, ya Doitsu memang salah satu contoh dari penerapan tersebut. Ya kalau terjadi—biasanya ia akan lupa pada kehidupan masa lalunya."

"Dan kenyataannya Shin memang lupa siapa dirinya." America menatap England yang hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Masalahnya—ingatan siapa yang 'memanggilnya?'

"Kita kesampingkan soal ingatan siapa—tapi kita bisa simpulkan kalau New Prussia—Ferdinant F. Jones adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Kurasa akan sulit mengembalikan ingatannya—Doitsu saja sampai sekarang tak ingat apa-apa tentang dirinya—aru." Semua menatap China yang kini menatap meja dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca.

"Iya juga ya... apa mungkin Gilbert selamanya tak akan mengingat dirinya."

"Ini benar-benar rumit—aru."

"Kita tak boleh menyerah! Ini demi 457 juta." Sebuah tangkai mawar menusuk jidat sang american.

"Dasar pikiran lo di uang aja..." geram sang pelaku—France

"Hehe..." Mereka kembali mendiskusikan, bagaimana cara mengembalikan ingatan Prussia.

TBC

Yahoo~~~ minna-sama! Saya balik lagi dengan ff My Life are Absolutely Changed! Ahahaha ada AsaKiku kihihi~. Dan untuk Doitsu yang juga dipanggil oleh ingatan seseorang itu cuman pendapat saya secara pribadi. Jadi menurutku sebenarnya HRE itu udah menghilang lalu kembali dipanggil oleh ingatan seseorang yang menurutku Italy. *plak ok itu masih berupa pendapat—dan Prussia juga, entah ingatan siapa yang manggil (yang jelas ane tahu ingatan siapa yang manggil)

Ah aku buka kamus dulu.

(*): Saya juga menyukai anda.

(**) Dikutip dari Hetalia World Star Chapter 01, artinya udah tau kan?

Dan untuk balasan Review

 **Acriel Braginschmid** Review anda akan dijawab oleh saya desu~

Tetsu: Ahahaha aku lupa kalau dia itu Hikkikomori~ ya karena tak selamanya Hikikomori itu bagus—mungkin gegara Italy dia bisa lebih terbuka desu—atau mungkin sisi Prussianya sudah bangkit kayak Sasaki yang sisi Kanekinya sudah mulai kembali *plak.

Ahahaha dan kayaknya aku memasukan Spain sebagai kandidat nation yang akan di pair dengan Shin Puroisen.

Dan untuk menutup saya akan buka kuis desu~

Q: Ingatan siapa yang memanggil kembali Prussia? Kalian harus tahu biasanya ingatan orang terdekatlah yang paling manjur untuk edo tensei no jutsu (?) ini.

Byee~


End file.
